


Attention

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, No Slash, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: You get a little more attention than you bargained forPrompt request fulfilled for "How many times do I have to tell you that your body belongs to me?" And "I can do anything I want to you and you’ll still enjoy it"
Relationships: Naito Tetsuya/Original Female Character(s), Takahashi Hiromu/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Attention

“Why were you flirting with him? Letting him touch you?” The very angry voice of your date Tetsuya Naito was suddenly in your ear and it took everything in you to hide the victorious smile that wanted to break free as you finally won his attention. He had been ignoring you most of the evening. Why bring you if he was going to spend his time flirting with the waitresses? You were used to it unfortunately. He did this at all the events he brought you to. Most of the time you let it slide, but tonight you were feeling a little needy. All it took was a little flirting with his current nemesis Minoru Suzuki to get him by your side. A dangerous game? Probably. Especially with your chosen target, but Minoru knew the score and had been more than willing to play along. Anything to get under Naito’s skin. If you had to let him paw you a bit, so be it. It added an element of danger that excited you. 

You winced as Naito’s fingers dug into the tender flesh of your under arm as he began dragging you from the ballroom. Along the way he pulled you past Suzuki and you couldn’t help but meet Minoru’s knowing gaze and he winked at you making Naito growl and his grip tighten. His strides quickened and you struggled to keep up. 

Shoving you through a bathroom door Naito pushed you to the counter, making you bend over the sink as he glared at you in the mirror.

“Fucking slut. What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He asked, his fingers digging into your hips as he held you pinned to the counter. “How many times do I have to tell you that your body belongs to me? Now you want to whore yourself out to others? To Minoru Suzuki no less? You know what he does to his girls. What? Do you want to be a plaything for all of Suzuki Gun?”

“No!” You protested weakly. “I just wanted your attention.” A startled yelp escaped when Naito brought his hand sharply down on your ass. 

“Well you have it now.” Naito said. “You’re probably going to regret that.” 

“What are you talking about?” You asked, your concern rising when Naito simply chuckled darkly as he pulled you to a standing position by the hair. He ignored your questions as he unzipped your cocktail dress letting it fall in a crimson pool at your feet followed by your panties and bra.   
“Naito! Answer me please,” You said sharply before getting fixed with a reprimanding frown from Naito. Your heart was pounding as Naito guided you onto your knees, his hand cupping your chin as he forced you to look up at him.

“I bet you’re soaking wet right now aren’t you?” He teased, your telling blush the only answer he needed. You wished you could have denied it, but when Naito got like this it turned you on to no end. Which was exactly why you had flirted with another man directly in Naito’s line of sight. “I can do anything I want to you and you’ll still enjoy it. Can’t I, my little whore?” You nodded lips parting to suck on Naito’s fingers as he pressed them against your mouth. Your lips closed around the fingers, tongue circling them as Naito watched you with a slight smile. 

“You’re such a good sucker.” He praised, his free hand stroking through your hair. “I’ve been bragging about how good you are. The boys don’t believe me.” You flushed in embarrassment at the thought of him talking about you like that, but your thighs rubbed together as excitement coursed through you at the same time. “You’re going to prove to Hiromu that I’m not a liar.” 

It took a second to penetrate the haze in your mind and you jerked back eyes widening as you saw Hiromu leaning against the door behind Naito. You hadn’t even heard the door open, let alone anyone enter. Protests immediately sprang to your lips as you scrambled to cover yourself. 

“You wanted to give your attentions to another man, so I figured you wouldn’t mind if I invited a friend to sample your wares.” Naito said moving behind you to grab a handful of hair yanking tightly while ordering you to uncover yourself. “She’s beautiful isn’t she Hiromu?” Naito asked as his friend looked over your now exposed body. 

“She is Naito-san. Question is does her mouth work as well as you claim it does?” Hiromu challenged stepping towards you with his hands in the pockets of his black dress slacks. Your eyes were drawn to the evident bulge pressing against his zipper a startled gasp escaping as Naito suddenly pushed your head forward, rubbing your face against that bulge. “Or would she rather let Suzuki-san give it a try?” He teased. 

“What do you think Y/N?” Naito asked, his voice hot against your ear as he leaned down. “Would you rather suck Hiromu or Suzuki?” 

“Hiromu,” You admitted quietly, mouth rubbing against the zipper of Hiromu’s pants. 

“Good girl. Now, you’re going to suck Hiromu and show him how good you are with your mouth while I fuck you.” Naito told you, once again yanking you to your feet as he pulled you towards the counter Hiromu was now sitting on. His hand left your hair, only to be replaced by Hiromu’s, who pulled your head back to force you to look into his eyes. 

“I hope you don’t disappointment me Y/N-chan.” Hiromu said softly, an unfathomable expression on his face. “The boys will be so disenchanted if I have to report badly on you. They are so looking forward to trying out your skills.” Your eyes widened, but your sputtered protests were lost as you were shoved down to Hiromu’s crotch, his hard cock pushed past your lips and into your throat. 

“She won’t disappoint Hiromu,” Naito said coming to stand behind you. You heard his pants drop to the floor before the head of his dick was sliding along your slit, coating itself in your arousal. 

Clearing your head of the jumble of thoughts racing through it you concentrated on Hiromu. You had a strange urge to prove yourself worthy of Naito’s high praise of your oral skills. He wasn’t giving you a lot of opportunity though, guiding your head along at alternating speeds repeatedly burying himself in your throat and making you gag as he hit the back of it. Hiromu would hold himself there for a moment before easing you back up. That was when you tried to concentrate on sucking and using your tongue, humming against his length until he pushed you back down. You cast your eyes up at him trying to get a feel as to whether he was enjoying your ministrations, but his hooded eyes gave nothing away as he watched you fellate him. 

You moaned around Hiromu as Naito hit deeply inside you, his fingertips bruising your hips as he pounded into you, the sounds of your juices filling the room as he fucked you. You swallowed again as Hiromu pushed deep into your mouth, pushing your tongue up against the vein in his cock as he slid in. 

“I want to fuck her.” Hiromu announced suddenly pulling himself out of your mouth. Naito didn’t miss a beat pulling out of your dripping pussy and trading spots with Hiromu without waiting for you to voice an opinion. Immediately Naito’s juice covered cock was in your mouth as Hiromu pressed into your cunt. You cried out against Naito’s dick as Hiromu thrust fast and deep inside you, his style much different than Naito’s. 

Naito let you work at your own pace, hands supporting him as he leaned back on the counter watching you get fucked by Hiromu as you pleasured him. He smirked as you screamed around him when Hiromu brought his open palm down on your ass. You definitely were going to be feeling that later. Hiromu had a much heavier hand than Naito did and Naito could already see the purpling of a bruise rising on your pale flesh as Hiromu brought his hand down again and again. Each blow had you crying out sending vibrations through Naito’s cock that had his eyes closing in pleasure. 

He didn’t bother to warn you as he erupted, his seed filling your mouth unexpectedly making you struggle to swallow with him still filling your mouth, and you could feel him leaking out the corners. You had tears streaming down your cheeks as Hiromu landed a final blow before bringing both hands to your waist and fucking you fast as Naito’s spent cock still rested in your mouth. 

With a grunt Hiromu pulled out of you and spurted his cum over your tender ass. Naito pulled you off him and directed you to redress as the two men straightened themselves. 

“So?” Naito asked as he looked in the mirror, straightening his tie. 

Hiromu gave a half shrug running his fingers through his wild hair as he smirked at you. 

“It was alright. I think I need a second go to give an accurate review though.” He said making Naito laugh loudly.


End file.
